1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a drive system, and more particularly relate to a drive system that is operable to drive a conveyor band.
2. Background Information
It is known to provide a drive system that is operable to drive a conveyor band (e.g., a moving sidewalk band, an escalator step band) that is included in a passenger conveyance system (e.g., a moving sidewalk system, an escalator system). In some instances, the drive system can be relatively large in size, and thus can cause the passenger conveyance system to be larger in size than is desired. Aspects of the present invention are directed to this and other problems.